The invention relates to a planing tool with at least two cutter blades attached symmetrically about a rotary axis to a center piece by means of a flap, the flaps being clamped by mounting bolts against the center piece.
Planing tools of this type are known in the form of flap shafts. The flaps comprise segments separate from a center piece of the tool. The flaps are held fixedly against the center piece by means of mounting bolts so as to clamp the planer cutters between themselves and the center piece. Similar configurations are also known for planer heads which are merely shorter in the axial direction than the shafts.
A disadvantage of such known planing tools relates to the fact that only tools or cutters may be clamped which project by a maximum of approximately 1 mm in circumference past the circle of rotation of the planer body. In particular, because of the risk of accidents, the projection of the tool from the body is specified by safety standards for all tools to which the workpiece is fed by hand.
It is known from DE-OS No. 31 02 065 to provide profiled planer cutters in the case of the so-called wedge shafts; they are combined with fenders so that the cutter edge will not project more than approximately 1 mm. A disadvantage is that the fenders are able to seize the fingers of the operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safer planer head or tool which is optimally suited in particular to profile work.